Grant a Wish to Save a Life
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: Written back in 2011. Warning: Self-insert! I was watching my favourite tv show at night when I made a wish and it actually came true! So I did exactly what I had wished and attempt to complete my mission to save a life!


_I was lying in my bed, it was midnight yet I could not sleep one bit that night for I had a massive headache. So I decided that I could go and do something to make me sleepier, I crawled out of my bottom bunk bed. I put my dressing gown on me and quietly walked downstairs._

_I went into the living room and turned the television on, I decided to watch an episode of my favourite anime ever, Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_It was the episode where Bakura was to be vanished because, thanks to Yugi, Atem found out his real name and won the Ultimate Yami No Game._

"_That is so unfair for Bakura, he was controlled by Zorc all of the time. He didn't know the real reason why Atem's father had died. I wish I could be in their dimension so I could help Bakura find out the truth. Then me, him and Atem would then go back to the modern times and live new happier lives along with their hikaris and other friends including Malik, he could like stay in Domino City and stuff. That would be so much better than this crummy ending." I whispered and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, thinking, wishing I could be in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension, a new character who is Bakura's best friend from Kul Elna that he did not know survived the Kul Elna massacre..._

_'Chloe, your wish has been granted by the Egyptian Gods. But first we need you to live your past so you know who you are and can add these memories.' I heard a voice and gasped in surprise._

"_Oh my God..." I whispered in amazement as I saw a purple portal open up in front of me and sucked me quickly into it's endless looking vortex of spiralling colours. I blacked out at the massive dizzying impact of it's power._

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in a small house built of stone with nothing electrical inside it AT ALL!

"Ah, Femi! You are awake!" I heard a woman's voice say happily.

I sat up in the bed which consisted of a few blankets, to see a lady wearing an old rag looking Egyptian dress stood next to me.

"Oops, did I sleep in again?" I asked sheepishly, I guessed I should have said that because she smiled at me and gave me a bowl with soup in it.

"Here you are darling, your father has just gone out to get us some more food. Okay? I'll only be in the kitchen." She told me and I nodded, then she left the room and I began drinking the soup. It tasted quite nice and in seconds it was all gone. Well actually it had been a few minutes, I stood up and took the bowl to the kitchen. My 'mother' was cleaning some dishes so I began helping her.

"Um, mother am I allowed to play outside today?" I asked her after we finished cleaning the rest of the dishes.

"Okay, but be back soon because father wanted me to tell you that he would like to show you some skills as a thief so you'll be able to defend yourself in case anything ever happens." She said so I nodded and walked outside to see the very warm sun in the blue sky.

This looked pretty much like the picture of Kul Elna from the anime and manga, except of course now looked much brighter than the pictures. I walked down some steps and sand replaced the stone steps.

I looked ahead of me to see people walking around and a few children playing.

Then I spotted a boy with familiar white hair get kicked and pushed by some older looking boys, I felt annoyed at them and suddenly walked up to them and pushed them all to the floor, one at a time.

"Leave him alone! You have no right to bully anybody!" I said angrily to the boys who all agreed on running away from me because of my strength which I didn't ever remember having.

I then looked back at Bakura's younger self to see him still lying on the floor, shaking in fear at what happened and at me too.

"Hey, are you okay now?" I asked him quietly and he merely nodded.

"So... what's your name?" After a couple of silent seconds, I asked him attempting to show him that I meant no harm to him.

"I'm Bakura." He told me quietly like he did not trust me yet, though I understood that, and I sat down next to him after helping him sit back up.

"That's a nice name, it suits you a lot. I am called Femi." I introduced myself and smiled at him.

"Thank you, your name suits you too." Bakura said cutely and he tried smiling. I gasped in awe, he looked really really cute when he smiled! His expression abruptly turned to a frown of confusion like he was not supposed to smile at me. "Did I do something wrong, Femi?" He asked me with pure light and innocence, his head had tilted to one side just like a little puppy.

"Don't worry. It's just er... You should smile more often, really." I told him and the smile reappeared so I grinned at him happily. I looked up at the blue sky thinking about what just happened to Bakura.

"Hey Bakura, do those boys usually bully you?" I suddenly asked him seriously and Bakura frowned, staring in distance at the sand beneath him.

"Yeah... I don't exactly have many friends here, though my parents try their best to help me feel safe here. I know it is all because of my weird hair and eyes." Bakura admitted sadly and I held his hand tightly. He look at my hand then my face.

"Bakura. There is nothing wrong with your hairs or eyes at all. Those boys are just insecure and think that everybody has to be the same. You're unique, and that is a good thing. Anyway, I'll be here to help you now, I promise because we are going to be friends!" I told him and he looked surprised. "You're my first ever friend too." I added.

"Femi?" I heard my mother call and I saw her walking up to me and Bakura.

"Aw, how cute. You've already made a friend. You can meet with him tomorrow if you would like, Femi. But your father is home now so you'll need to go for today." My mother told me, so me and Bakura both stood up.

"We can meet here tomorrow at midday if you would like, Femi." Bakura told me and I nodded, I gave him a quick friendly hug which surprised him and then I waved goodbye as I followed mother home, Bakura waved back and he began walking off to his own home.

Once me and mother got home, dad showed me some defending moves and also some ways to steal food if I had ran out of it while on my own in the deserts.

The next day, me and Bakura met up again and we did that the next day again and the next day after that and so on, we soon became best friends, all until one night.

I was at home, one day after having lunch, helping my mother clean the dishes when father came running inside, he looked really scared so I got worried.

"What's wrong father? I asked him, he gave me a paper bag that had food inside it, fresh fruits that he had stolen earlier of course.

"The Pharaohs soldiers are coming! I saw them back in the main village where the palace is. You need to leave now, please honey," I stared at him with widened eyes of utter confusion, "I do not want you to be killed with the rest of us Femi!" Father shouted at me and my eyes started swelling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Femi, I know I needn't do that, but you really need to leave the village now, please." Father begged me and I nodded, I ran out of my once home, down the steps and onto the sand, into the probably endless desert.

I ran and ran, as fast as I could.

Then, when I noticed the sun had set, I stopped running as I found myself on a cliff and sat down on the warm sand.

I took something out of the paper bag, it was a fresh onion.

'Ugh, I really dislike these onions.' I thought as I took a quick small bite into it.

I stood up again and decided that if I wanted to get to the palace quicker, then I'd have to keep on walking. So while I walked, I carried on eating the nasty onion, I also found an apple in my bag, so I ate that for 5 or so minutes. It was now definitely night time because I could barely see the distance, so I stuck to walking only forward.

My legs started aching badly from all of the walking I was doing and I was quite thirsty, so I peeked into my bag to see a bottle. Carved onto it was, 'The Water Of The Nile' in Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

"Wait. Since when did I know how to read Hieroglyphs?" I said out loud, 'Maybe it was the Gods? Wow, thanks so much guys!' I thought, smiling to myself. I began drinking the water as I went through the colder now desert.

Soon, the sun came back up as it was now morning again.

And I had finally arrived at the village. I walked through the village and some people gave me strange looks. I tried seeing my hair to see it was now a dark green rather than pale brown. I ignored the people as I made my way to the Palace of the Pharaoh.

There were guards outside and one saw me walking up to the palace entrance.

"Halt! Why do you need to see thy Pharaoh?" The one guard asked me.

"I need to speak to him, it is about the destruction of my home village." I told them honestly and he nodded once, allowing me entrance to the Palace, I followed him inside of the palace where we both saw the Pharaoh who was sitting in his throne.

The other priests were around, standing on the left side of the massive hall. The guard's left foot went forward a step as he bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, this young lady wishes to speak to you, she says it is about the destruction of her village?" The guard told the Pharaoh who then looked at me in what looked like a bit of shock.

I bowed to him respectfully, my left foot forward, and I said "I've been walking since yesterday for an answer. My village was under attack by your men, Kul Elna is the village's name. I do understand though Pharaoh, that my home village was full of thieves, but that was only because we were a poor village, and if you had thought, what would you have to do to get food for your family? My question is, why exactly did you decide to kill my whole village for?" I asked the Pharaoh and he suddenly frowned.

"Kul Elna... You see these golden items me and my priests wear? They are the 7 Millennium Items. They each hold a few powers, these items had been made from the sacrifice of 99 bodies, that was the only spell to make those items in our spell book which was a gift from the Gods. But I promise to you, I had visited the Temple Of The Gods earlier today and apologised about the massacre in your village. That is why I am growing ill, I am sacrificing the rest of my life so my son may live a non guilty life." The Pharaoh explained and I nodded once in understanding. 'I wonder if Bakura survived?' I thought to myself then the Pharaoh spoke again. "Guard, please give this girl a room, but first young girl, what is your name that we can call you here?" The Pharaoh looked at me.

"My name is Femi." I told him, and then the guard took me somewhere.

The guard had given me a nice looking room, there was a bed, a dresser and desk with a chair in the room.

"Here is your room, I hope it is satisfying." The guard told me, "I will go back to the Pharaoh and ask him what you will be doing from now on in the Palace, I doubt you have anywhere else to stay." The guard told me, I smiled at him and he smiled back a bit before leaving my new room.

"Wow, this room is quite pretty, I love its designs..." I said as I looked around the room. Then suddenly, a boy who looked my age walked past my room, he had seen me and went back to my door.

"Oh, are you the new lady I've just been told about?" He asked me and I nodded.

"And you must be the Pharaohs son, the prince?" I asked him back.

"Yeah, my name is Atem but my father does not like me telling my name to everybody. So could you please not call me by my name if we aren't at the palace or we have visitors." He told me and I nodded so he smiled at me and I did too back at him.

"I'm Femi, I hope we can be friends." I said and I held out my hand so he shook it with his own.

"I hope that too." Atem replied and then the guard from earlier came back in.

"Ah, Femi. The Pharaoh wanted me to tell you that you will have a job of being the Prince's Guardian, that means you have to protect the Prince and even when he is Pharaoh. The priest Mahado will be your spell casting teacher. The prince and a girl called Mana are also taught by Mahado so they can show you where you go for the lessons." He told me before leaving the room once again.

I turned to Atem who looked at the door and then back to me.

We both smiled before leaving to look for our class with Mahado.

A few years later, after Atem's father passed away and just before Atem became Pharaoh, I got a message from the Gods.

"Femi, you will be taken to the memory world of Ancient Egypt now, choose what you do there wisely, the Pharaoh needs to remember his own name by himself, or should I erase his name from your memories?" 'Erase his name from my memory please.' I replied and so his name was erased from my memories, and I found myself with Mana in the Palace Garden while the Pharaohs reign was being announced.

In an hour or so time, Mana decided we should hide in giant pots and jump out when we see the Pharaoh. Mana used a spell to freeze the guards since we were really allowed to be out of the garden and we got into two pots.

After a couple of minutes, the Pharaoh and Mahado appeared, walking and talking to each other.

"Hey Pharaoh!" We both said as we jumped out of the pots and onto the Pharaoh. Though Mana still called him Prince.

"Mana, he's a Pharaoh now, not a Prince!" I scolded her playfully and we both let go of the Pharaoh who looked really surprised.

"Mana! Femi! You two should be in the garden practising your magic! And what about the guards here?" Mahado told us both off.

"I froze the guards, but don't worry teacher! I've been practising my magic with Femi! I'll unfreeze them now!" Mana said and tried using the spell, but she did it wrong and began going through her spell book that Mahado gave her, me and the Pharaoh also had spell books.

"Mana, let me do it." I said and did the spell properly. The guards looked around in confusion before standing straight and acting normal once again. Mana sheepishly thanked me.

A few minutes later, Mahado left to go do something while me and Mana stayed with the Pharaoh.

We were all walking around the outside of the Palace, Mana was having a happy chat with the Pharaoh and she kept calling him Prince by accident while I was in deep thought until the Pharaoh suddenly asked Mana for his name.

"That's a silly question, Prince." Mana told him,

"I know, it's just I hardly use my name anymore and I was hoping one of you remember it." Atem replied to her with some ease,

"Eh, don't worry Pharaoh, I've seem to forgotten your name too. That is what happens when you are the Pharaoh I guess!" I told him sheepishly and he smiled at me in amusement.

Sometime soon that same day, Mahado was leaving the palace because he was needed to meet and duel against someone, I didn't know the full details about what he was doing. Was this the part where he dueled against Bakura and lost?

"Please let me go! I want to help him!" Mana shouted and struggled in the Pharaoh and Shimon's holds.

"Mana! He is the most powerful magician here in Egypt, I'm sure he can do his best to win on his own." Shimon tried reasoning with her protests.

"Pharaoh, both me and Mana want to try to help him because he is our teacher and we care a lot about him as one. This thief you speak about sounds just as powerful as the legendary Gods. Even if Mahado is a very powerful magician, he may still be at a disadvantage against the thief." I tried persuading the Pharaoh and he finally nodded, saying we could go.

"We'll catch up with them, we'll need two horses to ride on to there first though." The Pharaoh told us.

We went to the stables, the Pharaoh took his horse and Mana sat behind him on it while I got my own horse since I was the same age as the Pharaoh.

We then both rode our horses through the desert until we found the Magician Training Camp where the thief and Mahado were.

When we arrived there, we saw only one of our soldiers was alive while the rest were killed and there were a few men in black capes with swords, they must be the Thief's evil soldiers.

We both rode our horses to the front of the tomb, on the way both me and the Pharaoh picked up a sword each from the ground, the last soldier alive told the Pharaoh that the thief and Mahado were dueling inside the tomb which was why there were massive rocks blocking the entrance.

"Mana, please inform the royal palace." The Pharaoh instructed Mana who whistled, a bird appeared next to Mana and then flew off again heading to the palace.

Pharaoh looked at me and then said to the maybe immortal robed men, "We'll be your opponents!"

We both then charged at them, whacking them with our swords.

But we all stopped when the ground started shaking, a noise was coming from the tomb.

"Mahado!" Me, Pharaoh and Mana shouted in worry.

The rest of the thief's soldier then chose the moment to get away from us, the stone tablet which stood on the top of the tomb fell down to the blocked entrance.

The Pharaoh quickly rode his horse and grabbed Mana's wrist, moving her out of the way before the stone tablet fell onto the exact place she had been standing.

A muddy cloud covered where the stone fell, Mana got Pharaoh to let go of her and ran up to the stone that had cleared of smoke.

I rode my horse up to them and got off, Pharaoh did too and we both ran up to Mana and the stone.

That was when I saw on the stone... Mahado, he wore the clothes of his Ka.

"Master!" Mana cried and then fell to her knees sobbing loudly, I sat down next to her and put my arm around her as I tried to calm her down.

The other priests then arrived at the scene. I found tears falling down my own cheeks.

Isis soon arrived on her own horse while Pharaoh kneeled down to Mana who was sobbing while I only silently mourned.

"Prince, you can summon him from the tablet can't you? Please, both me and Femi want to be with our master!" She asked him.

"Mana, no one should summon him as he hasn't replenished all of his energy yet." Isis told her, "and even if Mahado was summoned, your magic powers wouldn't be enough to see him. Go train Mana, Femi you should too, because that is Mahado's wish." Isis told us both, I looked up at her, I had been staring at the tablet, my dark green long hair covering most of my face so they couldn't see my expression and eyes.

"Okay, I promise I'll become a great magician one day, just like you Master!" Mana said and I nodded my head in agreement.

Later that day, we all went back to the Palace.

Me and Mana were back in the garden practising our magic.

"Femi, do you think you could teach me some of the stuff Mahado showed you? I know he showed you more harder things since you are older than me, but I really want to become a great magician." Mana asked me, I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll try but I warn you. It is very complicated." I warned her yet she nodded in understanding. I started teaching her some things when Pharaoh came out into the garden.

"Hello Pharaoh." I greeted him, Mana greeted him too but with Prince.

"Hello Femi, Mana. Would you mind at all if I join you with your training for a little while?" Pharaoh asked us as he walked up to us both slowly.

"Of course you can, I was just starting to teach Mana how to bring out her Ka." I told him and then our lesson had began.

I did a demonstration by bring out my Ka which was a duel monster called Dark witch valkyria.

Then Mana tried it and once she got the hang of it, Black Magician Girl appeared next to her floating.

"You did great Mana! It took me a couple of tries to try myself." I told her honestly and she grinned at me.

Before Pharaoh could try, we all heard a scream of agony and then Shimon ran outside up to us.

"Pharaoh!" Shimon called to him.

"What is it Shimon?" Pharaoh asked him.

Shimon whispered something to him.

"What?!" Pharaoh said in shock and the ground shook.

Then we heard the guards shouting, so Pharaoh and Shimon ran inside.

But before Pharaoh left us he told us both to run into the palace to my room.

So me and Mana ran inside and went straight into my room.

I peeked out of my window to see the guards running about and one of the temples had smoke coming out from it.

Then we both saw a man with silver hair on his horse and he was riding his horse straight into a group of guards when they all disappeared.

"What the?" I whispered in shock.

Mana sat next to me and also stared outside

I suddenly heard Pharaoh shout the name 'Bakura'.

I quickly looked away from the window and stared at the ground thinking.

'I need to save him, that is the whole reason why I am here.'

I slowly and hesitatingly looked back out of the window to see the villagers all coming into our garden where it was safer for them since the whole village was pretty much in flames and smoke that could easily get into their lungs and kill them all in only seconds.

In the distance of the village, I saw Slifer and the other priests' kas as well.

A few minutes and then the night sky was turned into day.

"Why is it suddenly bright like day?" Mana asked as she had to look away to adjust to the sudden light.

"It must be the Gods." I whispered. But then the light disappeared.

Then Mana got up, "What are you doing Mana?" I asked her as I also stood up.

"I have a really bad feeling that Prince could be in trouble!" She told me and then ran out of the room. I followed her and we both ran out of the palace.

"Let's go check the Nile first!" Mana told me as we ran through the desert.

When we reached the Nile, Mana stopped and stared into the sea, then she looked at me.

"How come at the palace, you looked away when Prince said the thief's name?" She asked me and I frowned.

"Well, you know back when I first arrived at the Palace, and the day before that the Millennium Items were created in that village, Kul Elna. Well, I had come from that village. A few years before that massacre had happened, I had made my first ever friend who by time turned into my best friend. I had met him one day when I saw that some boys were picking on him, I got them to stop and sat with the boy. We introduced ourselves and he seemed so sweet and innocent. The day the massacre happened, my father told me that I had to leave him and mother, he gave me a bag which contained some food he stole, just so it could help me survive that whole day that I had spent just walking to the palace, that is how I got here today. My best friend, that boy I knew is also still alive today, but he has gone into the wrong path, that was only because he never did what I did, go to the palace and ask the Pharaoh why he let the massacre take place. Do you want to know who my best friend was?" I asked her and she nodded, listening to every single word carefully.

"His name was Bakura." I told her and she gasped, confused. "I want to save him, I want to tell him the truth about why Pharaohs father died." I explained to her.

"I think I understand you. If he truly was once a good person then we should try and help him get that side of him back. We should try and explain that to Pharaoh as soon as we find him." Mana said and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, um at the moment do you want to do some more training?" I randomly asked Mana.

"Uh okay." Mana replied.

"Let's work on levitation. I know you've been trying this with Mahado before, so I'll give you a challenge, each time a fish pops up from the river, you can try and levitate it." I instructed her.

We waited for a couple of seconds before a fish came up from under the water and Mana tried to move it, but it only went back down into the water. She tried again a couple of times until she got it to move around in the air.

But then it froze in mid air. I watched silently as she tried making it move, but instead it just grew like a balloon and then it breathed out and ended up hitting her on the forehead before going back into the water.

"Are you okay, Mana?" I asked her and she told me she was find.

"Aw I failed again, I'll never be as good as master at this rate!" Mana complained to herself and then from the reflection of the water, I noticed Pharaohs friends from the future.

"Is that dark magician girl? And who is that girl with the seaweed hair?" I heard Honda say. I resisted myself from making a comeback to the seaweed hair part.

"How is this possible?" Jounouchi asked when he realised we could see them.

"Huh? Prince!" Mana and me turned around to face the group of four. Mana ran up to Yugi, staring at him with big eyes.

"What are you doing here? And why are you wearing such strange clothes?" Mana asked Yugi, staring at his weird outfit.

Then a giant man appeared running up to us. He was carrying Pharaohs cloak!

Jounouchi took it and asked the man where he found it.

"Bobasa found it in the river!" The big man, Bobasa told them.

"Wait. That's the Prince's cloak." Mana told them.

"Prince?" They all asked loudly.

"Sorry, she meant Pharaohs cloak, she is always calling him Prince since we were both friends with him back when his father still reigned as Pharaoh." I explained to them.

"You both know the other me?" Yugi asked us.

"Aren't you the Prince?" Mana asked him, confused.

"No, but we are his friends." Yugi told Mana. "If you know him well, would you like to help us find him?"

"What has happened to the Pharaoh? Do you know?" I asked them.

"All we know is that he's disappeared off a cliff because of Bakura who stole his Millennium Puzzle." Honda told us with honesty and my eyes widened.

Then suddenly we all heard horses coming our way with the dark cloaked men on them.

"These people are Bakura's men, there is a chance they could be immortal because Prince and Femi tried fighting them off earlier, it looked really hard." Mana informed Yugi and his friends.

"Are you really Prince's friends?" Mana asked them again and they nodded. "Then you are our partners too." Mana said, me nodding with agreement to her statement.

The cloaked men were now charging towards us and Mana held her wand up towards them making a massive wave from The Nile that wiped them all out.

"Let's find the Pharaoh now!" I told them all and we started running.

While walking around, Yugi told us the fact that he and his friends were from another world. And they all started talking about the Duel Monsters card game.

I stayed quiet, watching out for any sign of the Pharaoh.

"So, what are your names?" Anzu asked Mana.

"I am Mana, and my friend ahead is called Femi." Mana answered her.

Then suddenly Bobasa stopped walking. Jounouchi had a go at him until we all saw Pharaoh.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi called out to the Pharaoh who looked to us in surprise and happiness.

"Prince!" Mana shouted as me and her slid down the cliff, the others following down after us.

Soon we were all either sitting down on the sand or standing up while watching Mana play around with Bobasa.

Yugi was talking to Pharaoh about the Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaohs memories that he kind of remembers. I sat away from them all on my own, I was thinking about Bakura again.

Suddenly we all heard a bunch of people calling for the Pharaoh.

It was one of the priests along with some men.

"I know where Bakura is, he has gone to his village, Kul Elna. I had found his horse's foot prints in the sand leading to the village. We need to get there now." Shada told Pharaoh. So they all got on their horses. Mana went with Pharaoh on his.

"Femi, we brought your horse here with us for you." Shada told me and I thanked him before jumping onto my horse. Shada got on his and led us all the way to Kul Elna.

When we entered the village, I told a guard let Pharaoh know that I needed to go some where first and that I knew where to meet him. So then I took my horse away from them and went somewhere else. I went to look for my old home.

I saw spirits floating around, they tried to attack me until two spirits stopped them somehow. I slowed my horse down and the two spirits forms grew more detailed until I recognised them as my mother and father.

"Mother? Father?" I asked and they both merely nodded at me with sad smiles.

"Are you able to speak?" I asked them and they shook their heads with frowns.

"I want to explain to you something. Back when the massacre happened, I had walked all the way to the palace where I asked the Pharaoh why he did this to you, to the whole village. He told me that it was the only way to make the Millennium Items which would help the rest of Egypt gain peace again. And he also told me that when he found out that the massacre actually happened, he visited the Temple Of The Gods and apologised to them since he thought nobody had survived. His punishment was death by illness, he did not want his son who now reigns as Pharaoh to live with hatred from the Gods." I told them. "Do you forgive the past Pharaoh now?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Would you please help me by informing all of other spirits that?" I asked them another question and they nodded so I smiled.

"I will forever love you, my parents. I will never forget you no matter what." I told them with full honesty and they smiled back at me.

"Thank you," I told them before getting my horse to turn around and started heading to the tomb where the Millennium Items were made, years ago.

"I turned a corner to see Shada, he attacked the spirits that tried hurting him.

"Femi?" Shada said as he saw me.

"Shada, you'll get hurt if you stay out here with these angry spirits." I said.

"I will fight against them, you should go to the tomb where the Pharaoh is." He told me but I shook my head and we both heard a male yell, it was Aknadin, so Shada summoned his monster and got it to attack the spirits hurting Aknadin.

I hid behind a wall while watching Shada and Aknadin talk, then Shada's Millennium Key started acting weirdly. Shada started walking somewhere and Aknadin slowly followed him, I started walking after them.

I turned the same corner they turned and saw the old Village hall that I used to visit with Bakura and my parents to pray to the Gods.

I went into the hall and noticed the basement door was open, so I walked down it just in time to see Aknadin hit the back of Shada's head with a brick.

"Aknadin, what are you doing?" I went up to him and he growled, turning around to me.

"It is none of your business, foolish girl! You should not be here!"

"You've broken your own rule, Aknadin." Before Aknadin could take the Millennium Key, I took it, "You won't be having this, and also I know you want your son, Seto to become the new Pharaoh, that'll never happen because he is happy being just a priest to the real Pharaoh at the moment." I told him before trying to help Shada stand up.

"Aknadin, if you start trying to help Bakura kill the Pharaoh, I will definitely let him know that you broke one of the rules of a priest." I threatened him, once Shada was stood up, I took him out of the hall.

"Come on, we should meet up with the Pharaoh and the others in the tomb." I told him as I got us both on my horse, I got his horse to follow us.

We rode until we approached the tomb, I helped Shada off, giving him back his Millennium Key, and we went inside the tomb, down the stairs until we arrived at the hall where the Millennium Items Resting Place was.

Me and Shada walked into the hall to see the Pharaohs father though he was a bit transparent.

The old Pharaoh turned his head to smile at me before dissolving into the air.

"Femi? Shada?" Pharaoh said, seeing us after what had just happened.

"Pharaoh. You can attack the Diabound now because the angry spirits have all definitely left." I told the Pharaoh who nodded once before getting Mahad to attack the now weaker monster.

"You bastard." Bakura said as he coughed up a bit of blood.

I frowned with sorrow, Bakura had changed so much ever since we were young kids.

It looked like he had completely forgotten about me.

Diabound grew with spots and then he exploded while Bakura yelled in pain. Mana was suddenly next to me.

"When do you want to tell him? You know, what you told me earlier?" She asked me, I knew she what talking about, when I told her that I wanted to save Bakura and restore him to what he used to be like when we were younger.

Then I realised that tears nearly brimmed my eyes, Mana put an arm around me in comfort and suddenly Bakura fell down the small steps.

That was when Pharaoh heard me sniffing and looked at me.

"Femi..?" He said and then a question came to his mind. "Femi tell me, what village did you used to live in before you arrived at the Palace?" He asked me and my lime green eyes bored into his purple orbs.

"Kul Elna." I said quietly, everyone was silent in surprise and shock. None of the priests or the Pharaoh had known where I really came from except for the Pharaohs father.

Bakura stared at me confusedly before his eyes widened in realisation of who I was.

"Did you happen to ever meet Bakura?" Pharaoh asked me and I nodded.

"I met Bakura one day when we were both 5 years old. I saw that Bakura was being picked on by a group of boys just a few years older than us so I got them to leave him alone, we talked and soon became best friends until the day of the massacre, my parents shouted at me to run all the way to the palace to try to start a new life. I know that when the massacre was finished, Bakura started being controlled by Zorc who told him a bunch of dirty lies. Pharaoh, when I had arrived at the Palace and talked to your father, he told me that he went to the Temple of The Gods and apologised to them about the massacre. Bakura never knew that fact because of Zorc who never told him and your father thought there were no survivors. Bakura, please don't put yourself in anymore danger. I don't want my first ever friend to leave me like my parents and the rest of my family did." I said, tears fell down my cheeks as I ran up to Bakura and tried sitting him up on the steps of the Millennium Items resting place.

Pharaoh and Mana both walked up to us slowly. I sat down next to Bakura who was shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bakura." I said quietly, blinking and wiping my tears, he glanced at me puzzled, "I'm sorry that I didn't go and warn you about the massacre. My father shouted at me, it terrified me so I wanted to visit the Pharaoh and simply ask why. I should have told you first though shouldn't have I? Because then Zorc wouldn't have controlled you, you could've lived in the Palace along with me." I said sadly and in regret. Then I looked at Pharaoh, hoping he would get the message that I only wanted, him, me and Bakura here. He did.

"Please, you may leave to the Palace now. Make sure that the villagers are all able to go back to their homes safely." He told the priests and Mana so they left and Pharaoh turned back to us.

"I'm sorry about all of the things I've done. Zorc made me think that your father destroyed my whole village on purpose. He really just wanted to destroy the whole world and, u-ugh, I have really messed up..." Bakura apologised to Pharaoh with a desperate look on his worried face, the Pharaoh accepted it then whispered something, asking Bakura something, he nodded and Pharaoh sighed in relief before whispering another thing that made Bakura smile.

"You look a lot like your hikari when you smile, of course except for your appearances." I heard Pharaoh say with an amused yet nice smile on his tanned face.

While the two talked, I got the Millennium Ring, Millennium Scales and Millennium Puzzle out of the resting place. I gave the ring to Bakura and puzzle to the Pharaoh.

"I'll give the Millennium Scales to Karim once we get back to the palace, come on guys!" I said with a wide grin, mostly because Bakura was good again! 'I wonder if the Gods are proud of me for fulfilling the mission I wished to complete?' I thought to myself and then we all walked out of the tomb.

Pharaoh got onto his horse and I got onto mine.

"Hey Bakura, where's your horse?" I asked him when I noticed there were no more of the animals around and he shrugged his shoulders as a don't know, his expression seemed rather blank, confused? I don't know... "Do you wanna get on mine?" I suggested and he looked at me surprised. "Come on!" I told him as I helped him up on my horse. So we then all rode back to the Palace, stopping off at the stables to put the horses back before going inside.

"I would like to speak to the priests about some things, you both may go to the garden." The Pharaoh told us so I took Bakura to the gardens where we found Mana, she had arrived earlier before us.

"Hiya, I'm Mana!" Mana introduced herself to Bakura who still looked guilty about what happened earlier.

"Femi told me earlier how you weren't always mean, so don't worry, we all understand and we can all be friends now can't we?" Mana told him and I nodded in agreement with her.

"Uh okay..." Bakura replied quietly, suddenly I hugged him and his cheeks were tinted with a little colour of pink. Mana giggled and I smiled brightly at the grey haired male before letting him go.

"Bakura, you don't have to act so shy, we are friends now after all, forgive and forget is my motto for new friendship after having some hard times!" I told him and he smiled softly at me as I probably seemed... too happy?

"Femi? Are those strangely dressed people going to come back to see the Pharaoh again soon?" Mana suddenly asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I think they will come to see the Pharaoh, and probably to see Bakura too." I told her what I thought, then Mana asked me if I could teach her some more spells. I also taught Bakura as well as Mana so that he would not feel left out or anything.

Moving on to once the sun had fallen, we all left to our bedrooms, Bakura got given his own one to stay in for now, and we all went to sleep.

Well most of us, I was lying on my bed, on my back, as I stared at the blank ceiling in deep thought about the previous events that day.

I felt so worried and scared back earlier in the tomb in Kul Elna when I saw Bakura, Zorc really annoyed me. Bakura looked so helpless when his Diabound was attacked. His expression when I reminded him who I was, he really must have forgotten about me because he forgot what I told him so long ago, back on that day he was being bullied, that day when I saved him from the shadows. I had to do that again, I was lucky enough that Pharaohs father arrived and took the spirits to the Afterlife because then Diabound grew weaker for anger was lost and I could get to Bakura. To help him think straight again.

The next morning and Yugi and his friends arrived to the Palace to speak with Pharaoh and Bakura. The other priests could not see any of them though so they were curious about what the Pharaoh wanted him and Bakura to do.

I was in the kitchen eating some food, I also packed some that I could hide and eat later tonight, I usually got very hungry at night and I was not allowed to go to the kitchen at those times I was still awake at.

All of a quite sudden though, I felt like I was somehow being tugged out of my own body and the next thing I knew, I was in a tomb along with Yugi and his friends, Pharaoh was wearing the same strange clothes as Yugi and a guy who looked so much like Priest Seto yet he also wore strange clothes. I tried looking at myself to see that I was wearing weird clothes too! I also had my small paper bag of food that still looked and smelt fresh, I ate a piece of bread and it still tasted as though it was only just made.

I heard noise coming from the stairs to see Bakura wearing strange clothes and also carrying another boy with hair that was whiter than his!?

"W-what's going on, Bakura?" I tried asking him to find out that I was stuttering in confusion.

"The Pharaoh had finally remembered his name and won the Shadow Game that was supposed to be against me." Bakura explained to me quickly. "This will all be explained properly to you soon, and I hadn't expected you to come to this time along with us..." Bakura said with a bewildered frown, putting one hand through his already messy hair.

"What is that boy that you're holdings name?" I asked Bakura as I watched the cute boy sleep.

"He is called Ryou Bakura." I gaped at the unconscious boy, then we both heard voices, the others had just woken up, 'His surname is Bakura's name!'.

"Femi?" I heard Pharaoh ask in surprise of my presence here.

"Where are we Pharaoh? The time I mean." I asked him as I stared at the two tablets behind them all.

"We are in the future, 3,000 years from when we were once alive," Pharaoh said, "And also you do not need to address me as Pharaoh anymore, my name is Atem." Atem said and I nodded in interest. I then turned to the Priest Seto look alike, walking up to him slowly.

"Hi, my name is Femi. What is your name Priest Seto look-alike?" I asked the very tall man, I noted that when he stood up as I had to tilt my head up a lot, he looked coldly at me making me retreat a little.

"His name is Kaiba but he don't like talking to people because he is a loner and jerk." Jonouchi told me as Kaiba glared at him.

"I may not know him as much as you, but you shouldn't have the right to just introduce him so rudely." I replied to Jonouchi who just turned away while I smirked at his back before turning to Bakura and Ryou. "Bakura, is he going to wake up sometime soon? I hope he isn't dead!" I asked Bakura and then Ryou stirred awake, he had began mumbling and tried to slowly open his eyes to see Bakura and blinked in confusion and horror.

"Huh? Where am I?" He tried asking quietly and I had to somehow refrain myself from hugging him because of how fragile he looked and sounded.

"You're in Egypt at the moment Ryou, but we may be going back to Japan sometime soon." Bakura answered him, Ryou looked surprised, unsure and scared of him, a bundle of different emotions.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I decided to ask Ryou and his eyes widened eagerly, begging for food. I giggled and gave him an apple to eat.

We then all decided to walk out of the tomb to meet with three other people.

"Priestess Isis?!" I asked when I saw a lady who looked exactly like the priestess herself.

"I'm sorry dear, you must have me confused with somebody else." The lady told me and I kept a straight face as I looked at the other two people.

"My name is Ishizu and these are my brothers. The older man is called Odion while the younger boy is called Malik." Ishizu introduced her family.

"Oh, sorry. Well, it's nice to meet you all." I replied to Ishizu and looked at Atem and Bakura.

"Is there anybody else that we'll meet up with soon look like a priest or someone from our time?" I asked them and they shook their heads so I sighed in relief. Ishizu smiled at me, "Well, I bet you all want to go back to Japan now, there is a boat that is planning to leave soon and it goes to Japan." She said to Yugi and his friends whose faces brightened up.

"Ryou, would I be able to stay at your home when we get there please? I don't have a home anymore..." I asked Ryou and he paused to think before saying yes.

"Thankies!" I thanked Ryou childishly and hugged him tightly. Ryou sweat dropped and blood rushed to his cheeks while Bakura chuckled at us though I thought I saw a glint of something telling me otherwise in his eyes.

Then we all headed to a dock where the boat was. While Ishizu went to book us all in for a ride to Japan, I began chatting with Malik and I think we became friends now.

Ishizu showed up a few minutes later and we all walked onto the boat.

The rooms and people who stayed in them was assigned like this:

Ishizu and Odion both got their own rooms, Malik did too, Jonouchi and Honda shared one room, Yugi and Atem shared a room as well, Bakura and Ryou shared a room and me and Anzu shared one also.

Once we got to our rooms, Anzu began introducing me to the new things in their time.

"Wow, those things all sound really interesting!" I replied to her, she had been telling me about cell phones and laptops, such weird names but awesome devices!

In an hours time, Anzu fell asleep on her bed but I didn't feel tired at all so I walked out of the room to the... deck? I do wonder if I'll ever be able to catch up with all of the new things around these times. I've seem to have forgotten where I was before I came to this new life.

While I went there, I noticed Bakura who was simply just staring at the distance.

"Hey Bakura." I said as I walked next to him, he jumped slightly before relaxing again when he noticed it was only me.

"Hi Femi." He greeted me back and we both looked to the distance of the sea.

"Can't you sleep either?" I asked Bakura and he nodded as a reply.

"So... do you know about any of the new things that exist now?" I randomly asked Bakura who nodded again.

We had a small conversation until we both decided to leave to our rooms to sleep for the night.

"Hey, Femi! Wake up! We've arrived at Domino City!" I heard Anzu yell at me as she attempted shaking me awake.

"Ugh, lemme sleep!" I said as I yawned, trying to keep the covers over my head. Then I heard the door open and somebody came in.

"Let me help you." I heard a man tell Anzu quietly.

I felt the covers get taken away from me, light invading the darkness as a certain white haired boy tanned guy appeared above me.

"Come on Femi. I thought you wanted to explore this time." Bakura told me and I quickly stood up, Bakura gave me a smirk and Anzu giggled at me.

"Of course I do Bakura! From what you and Anzu told me, the modern times are so much more fun and easier!" I said and he nodded.

"Come on then Femi, Ryou is getting us a taxi while the others will have their own rides." Bakura told me, so we all left the bedroom.

Anzu went with Yugi, Atem and the others, Malik went with his siblings and me, Ryou and Bakura went to a 'taxi'.

I sat in the middle, Bakura on my left and Ryou on my right.

We chatted during the ride, a strange feeling lying in my stomach, or was it coming from my heart?


End file.
